


Hello, Lightness, My New Friend

by charleybradburies



Series: Castor Positivity Week 2015 [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Affection, Angsty Schmoop, Canon Era, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Character Development, Clone Sex, Clones, Community: 1_million_words, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Sex, Introspection, Just Married, Life-Affirming Sex, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Missing Scene, POV Male Character, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Relationship(s), Requited Love, Sad and Happy, Schmoop, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Secret Marriage, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Stolen Moments, Sweat, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Castor Positivity Week Day Three: One Relationship</b>
</p><p>+ 1-million-words June Bingo: Schmoop/Love: Cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Lightness, My New Friend

She's the sweetest thing he's ever tasted, Gracie is; she's his best chance at really being human, his only chance at being happy, and thanks to some miracle of God, here she is, laying parallel to him, bony back pressed flush to his chest, one shoulder close enough for him to taste the salt lingering there from the sweat generated by their very first time making love. 

Their bodies have cooled down since the heights of their excitement, and still they remain entwined; she’s still pressed up against him, his arm’s slung affectionately around her slightly rounding belly, his hand resting atop her navel and her hand still lazily holding his. 

Mark knows that tomorrow will bring shit to shovel, but now, he allows himself to fall asleep in peace, happily ensconced underneath the covers of the motel bed he has the privilege of sharing with his beautiful new wife.


End file.
